


Inauguration Right Here

by NEStar



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years later and it's time for another round of inaugural balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inauguration Right Here

It had been a long day (three months, one year, four years, eight years, a lifetime) to get to this point – now he's standing outside of Donna's door, waiting for her to come down so he could whisk her of to the first of a dozen inaugural balls.

This time there is no Toby, Will, Danny and Charlie to back him up, but there is a snow ball thrown at her window and there is Donna looking like a goddess or a painting come to life.

This time he tells her she's beautiful right away.

This time he kisses her.


End file.
